


Tip of the Tongue

by Belphet



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Andrei's weird smell fetish, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, brief mention of monster dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphet/pseuds/Belphet
Summary: Andrei and the malkavian enjoy each others company.





	Tip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friend so it's super short. Andrei needs more smut written of him.  
> (Note: takes place after the Sabbat ending)

He was probably going to need to craft a new chair after this. 

That’s what crept in the back of Andrei’s mind as he forcefully gripped the boney armrests so hard he was sure they would break. Furniture of course was the last thing on his mind right now, as his lovely little morsel bobbed her head between his legs, her lips wrapped around his cock.

Andrei had initially intended to spend the evening as normal, calling up the local radio show once more to mock the ignorant mortals, but instead was delighted when the malkavian appeared at his front door. The two after the past few months since he’d disposed of the sarcophagus had grown quite fond of each other, so when she requested to him to sit down, he was more than happy to oblige. She had then quickly unfastened his belt without warning and began to suck him off, which led to their current ...situation.

Andrei tilted his head back and moaned as the malkavian ran her tongue over his cock, rubbing it against the ridges of it while gripping the base. Where she learned to get so talented at oral sex, he didn’t know, nor did he care. The fact he was so close was already a statement to how good she was, his breath hitching.

“Childe…” he gasped, feeling his pelvis tighten.

The tzimisce looked down at his lover, and she in turn looked up. Her multi colored eyes locked with his scorching yellow ones, and Andrei threw his head back and groaned as his cock pumped thick ropes of cum down her throat, which she greedily gulped down. 

After coming down from his orgasm, the malkavian pulled herself off his cock and grinned. 

“How was that, lizard head?”

Andrei chuckled and tucked himself back into his trousers.

“Excellent, childe,” he praised, petting her head.

“In fact, I think a reward for you is only fair.”

Her grin widened and she nodded. Andrei then stood up and carried her bridal style to the bed. With one hand he pushed up her skirt and the other he used to slide her panties off her legs.

The tzimisce held her plain underwear in his talons, his nostrils flaring up. Bringing them to his face, he inhaled deeply, body tingling from her scent. 

She playfully nudged him with her foot.

“Pervert,” she giggled.

Andrei tossed the panties aside, spreading her legs wide.

“You should be more self-aware with what you say, childe. You seemed to enjoy it a little too much when you were gagging on my cock a minute ago.”

The malkavian opened her mouth to respond with another witty comment, but instead was cut off when Andrei brought his head between her legs and began lapping at her folds. 

“Fuck,” she moaned.

She clamped her thighs down around his head, panting as he lathered her folds with his long tongue. She arched her back when he brought his thumb up to rub her clit, mindful of his talons. 

“Oh fuck!” she hissed, and pulled her sweater up to grasp her breasts.

The malkavian rocked her hips into Andrei’s face as she pinched her nipples, causing the sensitive little buds to harden. She was already close to finishing, which frustrated her to no end.

Andrei then pushed his tongue into her hole and pitched her clit between his fingers, and she cried out.

“S-shit!”

A familiar heat pooled in her groin, and before she knew it the malkavian came so hard stars danced in her vision.

Once she came down, he moved his head back up from her legs, and she lay bonelessly on the bed. 

“Where the fuck did you learn to eat pussy that good?”

His mouth curled up into a wide smirk.

“My lips are sealed, childe.”


End file.
